Pokegirl Scarlet
by Takeshi Yamato
Summary: What would happen if the world never had a chance to react negatively to Sukube's introduction to the Pokegirl due to 'outside' interference? This is the Pokegirl world after the Seekers invade. Pokegirl AU/Minor Scarlet Blade Fusion


**Takeshi Yamato: Well, here we go again with another Pokegirls Story - this one a bit of an AU compared to both canon Pokegirls and our previous stories. It also features several elements from the recent MMO 'Scarlet Blade' published by Aeria Games. As to how AU it is, and what elements from Scarlet Blade are present… well… read on and find out! :D**

**DragonKnightRyu: Sex, Fighting, Epicness! All await you!**

**117Jorn: Let's do this thing! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Edo League - Japanese Islands, Crystal Lake<strong>

**Date: October 22nd 297 A.S**

* * *

><p>The bells of the Crystal Lake High School rung as students moved towards their classes to reach their next classroom for whatever subject they were bound towards. In one of these classrooms, the room was quickly filled up before the class started, and the teacher went about going over the usual lessons they would go over.<p>

Sitting near the back of the room however were two notables in the class. The first was a young boy who looked to be about 15 years old, with short spiked black hair, and crimson red eyes wearing the normal grey male student uniform. He wasn't exactly paying attention to the teacher, as his head was resting against his arms as he doodled in his notebook with random pictures, and appearing to be chewing on gum.

In the chair next to him was a young girl who looked to be of the same age, however she had long near waist-length crimson red hair tied into a low ponytail, and dark emerald green eyes, wearing the female version of the school uniform complete with a dark green mini skirt and everything. She was focusing a bit more on the teacher, however she wasn't listening if the earbuds in her ears were any indication.

These two were none other than the rather infamous/famous Takeo twins of Crystal Lake, Jaden and Amy Takeo. Normally, students would've gotten in trouble for chewing gum, listening to music, doodling or daydreaming in class. However the two twins always retorted anything they say saying that such things were completely false. Such as how chewing gum helps focus and concentrate while also removing stress and tension and possibly increasing memory by as much as 35%. Also how calm music like what Amy listened to allowed her to improve her studying, blocking out annoying distractions, and allows her to relax and concentrate.

Because of this, and the fact that they proved that other things such as Texting improving writing skills, Doodling keeping one's mind from 'brain farting', and daydreaming is a very good thinking tool has made them rather famous to the students - and the bane of many teachers. Thankfully, their history class teacher was one of the teachers who approved of what they had done.

"Alright, class, get in here or any test I pull out, you automatically fail!" With that incentive, the students picked up the pace, practically running into the room. "Better. Now, take your seats and the test can begin." Papers were laid out on the desks, and that meant one thing. He was pulling an essay out. "As you all know, we've finally gotten to the most important part of recent history. The invasion of our world and how we countered it."

Jaden simply looked up for a moment as he began having some of the students pass out the papers out to the students. When he got his paper, Jaden simply waited for when the teacher gave the go-ahead to begin. He took a brief glance at the topic of the Test though: 'The Seeker War'. "As most of you know, the war came suddenly as they invaded Earth en masse," the Teacher said. "We had nothing that could stop them. Thankfully, a miracle happened. Could someone tell me what that was?" Amy raised her hand. "Miss Takeo?"

"The medical and technological breakthroughs of Sukebe, and his creation of Pokegirls," she said simply.

"Very good. Now, was he working on it before or after the invasion began?" Another student raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Uh, before. I think."

"Indeed you are correct. Originally, the good doctor's experiments were not military in origin, but were quickly weaponized. Now, when were Pokegirls first used in the war?" Jaden raised his hand this time. "Mister Takeo?"

"They were created in the early stages of the war, but did not see wide use until near the middle half of the war," he said. "When Seekers proved to be more dangerous, new and different breeds of Pokegirls began to see use to help the rest of humanity combat the Seekers on more equal terms."

"Very good, Mister Takeo. Now, could someone tell me when..." It more or less passed like this for almost half an hour before the written exam started. "Remember, I expect the papers to be finished before the end of this period. If that doesn't happen...well, passing your history exams with less than 50% of your grade is going to be VERY hard, then, won't it?" General groaning and complaints were the response to that. "Now, now, don't bother or I'll make sure NONE of you pass!"

So with that done, the class began working on their respective essay's, with Jaden sighing before he began work on his own as he began writing.

_The Seeker War_

_By Jaden Takeo_

_10/22/297_

_The Seeker War's origins can be traced back to as early as the final days of the Anno Domini calendar used before the invasion. In 1988, Jim Sukotto Sukebe, a renowned scientist of the world, began developing several new technologies at the time. In a few short years, the technology he revealed resulted in massive breakthroughs in science, as human life expectancy increased, new medical technology cured otherwise incurable diseases, and more. However no one at the time knew how he created these technologies, as Sukebe remained largely isolated on his own island in the pacific. _

_However, that changed when a reporter, Linda McKenzie, snuck into his island, but was captured by his creations. However Sukebe was civil, as he told Linda the whole story, using this as a chance to tell the truth to the people of the world. He revealed that after countless experiments, he was able to harness powers unlike anything else. He discovered that Magic, a mystical energy source thought to be part of fairy tales and stories, was real. And after many failed experiments, he finally gained a success. _

_When Human experiments came through - most of whom were women - Sukebe used his knowledge to give them the powers he had discovered. These were the first people to become Pokegirls, as they had full access to the magical abilities he created. But this was just scratching the surface of what his work could do, as he found ways to merge humans and animals together genetically, taking key attributes of animals and giving them to humans to better themselves. _

_Sukebe told Linda he dreamed to create a utopian paradise where sickness, disease and even death were a thing of the past. And he believed his experiments were the key to achieving that dream. However it was almost not meant to be, as Linda lied about what she was told, making him out to be a mad scientist, with Frankenstein Monsters intending to 'Take over the world.' Linda had nearly ruined Sukebe's image. He tried to speak to the world leaders to tell them the truth, but none would listen as the world armies gathered to attack his facility, and destroy his research. _

_And then… the Seekers came. _

_In the year 1991, while the world prepared to destroy Sukebe, a new threat came from the stars. The Seekers were an alien race from a far off planet, reptilian in appearance and could stand at over twice the size of an average human - and they had the strength to prove it. The Seekers did not come in peace, as they invaded earth in full force, on March 9th of that year. A day which will forever be remembered as Invasion Day. _

_The Seekers were relentless in their assault, attacking humans for seemingly no reason - capturing resources and taking only few prisoners for whatever reasons. The United Nations forces that were meant to attack Sukebe suddenly found themselves facing a far greater - and more dangerous foe._

_Sukebe, during the first month of the attacks, managed to contact the UN Security Council, managing to tell them the truth about his experiments. At that moment, however, the UN Security Council members did not care about the nature of his experiments: only that they could hopefully turn the tide of war. The Security Council decided to 'make a deal with the devil they knew' to destroy the 'devil they didn't', and quickly approved the use of Pokegirls. _

_However, Pokegirls did not come into widespread use at first, as military leaders didn't trust these, quote, 'freaks of nature', and continued to try and fight them conventionally. It wasn't until the Seekers launched a massive attack on the UN HQ in Dakar while the majority of their forces were drawn away by a series of hit and runs, it was only through the intervention of Ryu Hisanaga and his collection of Noble Phantasms, weapons of legend that are capable of great power, but with a strong cost of damage, even then he was pushed back and almost killed were it not for the timely intervention for Sukube's Forces as they rushed to aid the injured soldier._

_After the Battle of Dakar, and seeing first hand what could be accomplished with Pokegirls and Humans working together and what Sukebe's technology could do, the UN once again listened to Sukebe with more 'open hearts' per se. When Sukebe told all he knew, leaving nothing out of his explanation, the UN began to give Sukebe more direct funding for all of his projects as long as Sukebe and his creations helped save humanity during this war. And the one thing Sukebe asked in return… was for Linda McKenzie to be discredited for lying to the people in the first place. This was quickly done, and humanity pushed back at the Seekers, attacking in force. Unfortunately, the Seekers were developing countermeasures to 'humanity's wonder weapons'. At first, they were not effective, but as time went on, their effectiveness grew in strength._

_It was then that Sukube's trump cards entered the field of battle, the Legendary Pokegirls, beings whose power far exceeded than that of normal Pokegirls, alongside them came humans who willingly underwent genetic augmentations, enhancing their natural powers to the point where some of them are equal to the Legendaries, while the legendaries were led by the General Pokegirls, the Enhanced Humans were led by three humans, one of whom was Ryu Hisanaga, or the 'King of Weapons' as he had become known to the soldiers. The identities of the other Enhanced Humans are unknown, known only by some of their code names. _

_The war went on for eleven years, however during the Battle of Suez, the Enhanced successfully managed to defeat and kill the Commander-in-Chief of the Seeker Invasion, throwing all other Seeker forces on earth into disarray. The war began to turn back into humanity's favor, and after the last known major stronghold of the Seekers was destroyed, the Seeker War came to an end. _

_However, even though the war was officially over, small pockets of Seekers still remained scattered across the earth, and for the past 300 years Pokegirls and Humans have worked together to eliminate the last pockets of Seeker Resistance on earth, and to also ensure that should the Seekers return in force once more - humanity shall be ready as a whole. Since the war's end, Pokegirls and Humans have coexisted peacefully, however tensions still exist between the two major groups that have formed as a result of Pokegirls being in daily lives. While the United Pokegirl League Council (UPLC) stands for equality between Humans and Pokegirls, other groups such as SEELE, Team Rocket and their Clone Groups would see Pokegirls as simple weapons of war, or as means of personal pleasure. This is especially present in areas of the world that are dominated by said aforementioned groups such as the Crescent Moon, Amethyst, and Crimson Leagues. _

_However, on a more personal note, I believe that someday all will see that Pokegirls are not too different from humans. We all share the same basic DNA after all, so no matter what, we are all human. No amount of genetic alterations can change that fact. We should all treat each other the same way we would want to be treated. _

Jordan sighed a bit as he let go of his pencil, after writing the last words of his essay. It had taken most of the period, but he had managed to finish it. He glanced at Amy just as she did the same, finishing her own. She glanced at Jaden, and grinned a bit as she gave him a victory sign with her right hand.

The bell rang, and the students got out of their seats to hand in the papers. Jaden and his sister handed in their papers last, and turned to leave. "Jaden." The young man stopped before he looked at the teacher. "Stay behind, please."

Jaden looked at Amy, who sighed as she left and closed the door. "You have a limp, young man," the Teacher said.

Jaden shook his head. "I tripped this morning," he said. "It's nothing, sir."

"Nothing my ass." The teacher said with a blatant expression "There's something wrong happening and it's my duty to try and fix-"

"I'm. Fine," Jaden said finally. "It was nothing that won't heal. Can I be excused?"

The old man sighed. "I'm here if you want to talk, Jaden." He said.

Jaden forced up a smile. "I know, but it's not your problem, sir," he said, before he proceeded out of the door, where his sister was waiting with a concerned look. "Don't worry, we're fine."

"We should tell him, Jaden-nii," Amy said. "Your Leg-"

"-it's nothing, Amy," Jaden said, still smiling. "We both know it's not the worst he's done. I'll be fine, I promise."

Amy still did not look convinced, however she sighed. "Let's… just get to our next class…" she muttered, before she and Jaden proceeded down the crowded hallways as they headed to their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Outskirts of Crystal Lake<strong>

* * *

><p>A small group approached the town, consisting of a man and two women. The man stood at 5'11", looked to be around 20 years old but was actually 45, had chocolate brown hair done in a buzz cut, a bushy moustache the same color as his hair, violet eyes that almost seemed to glow with an inner light, and asian skin. He was clad in a dark blue sleeveless tunic, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black shoes, underneath a dark blue breastplate and black greaves. Dark blue armored bracers were mounted on his forearms, a katana sword rested in its sheath on his left hip, and on his right shoulder was a tattoo of a katana sword imposed over a blue tornado.<p>

The first woman shared the man's hair, eye, and skin color, though her hair had been tied into a ponytail which fell to the level of her waist, and stood two inches shorter than the man, and had DD-Cup Breasts. She had similar clothes and armor to the man, as well, though she actually had a Wakizashi on her right hip in addition to the katana on her left. Her tattoo was on her left shoulder, and was similar to the man's, except that she had two crossed katana swords in her tattoo.

The second woman was a fair bit shorter than her companions, at 5'4", with C-Cup Breasts, and had black hair and blue eyes in addition to her asian skin. She was also dressed much differently, wearing a pair of high heeled boots, with fish netting covering her legs and arms, along with hip-length black armored shorts, a long draping red and grey skirt in a fire pattern, with a black, red, and silver colored vest with somewhat curved spiked shoulder pads**(1)**.

However, all three had one item of clothing in common - matching rings of solid Dawn Stone adorned the ring fingers on each of their right hands.

"Not often that we pay this town a visit, huh?" the man asked. "Even though it's only two to three days away from the Compound."

"That it is, Takeshi," the woman who was dressed similarly to him said. "Normally we don't need to, given how we tend to help out the UPLC members who have based themselves out of the Compound and end up ranging much further afield."

"But we seem to be the foremost experts on rescuing Pokegirls from abusive Tamers and from those bastards in SEELE and the various Teams," the other woman remarked. "So, when we got word of a potential abusive Tamer here in Crystal Lake, naturally the three of us were picked to check it out."

The man, Takeshi Yamato, nodded. "Too true," he remarked. "Well, might as well check in at the Pokegirl Center first - get lodgings for the duration of our stay before we begin our investigation."

The first woman, a Shoguness named Sayane, nodded. "That we should," she replied to her Tamer/Husband. "Though I think I remember hearing they have two Pokegirl Centers, never getting around to tearing down the old one after the new one was built, and that a Night Nurse and a small group of NurseJoys and Megami still keep the old one running."

"In that case, the Old Center might be our best bet," the other woman, a Fire Elementalist named Kimiko, mused. "If most people go to the New Center, we might have more chance of anonymity if we stay at the Old Center."

Takeshi nodded, smiling at the Alpha (Sayane) and Beta (Kimiko) of his Harem, who were also his first and second wives, respectively. "Let's go, then," he said. "Think you can lead us there based on what you've heard, Sayane?"

The Shoguness nodded, and the three then set off, Sayane leading the way as she headed for the location she had heard the Old Crystal Lake Pokegirl Center had been located.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Western Entrance to Crystal Lake<strong>

* * *

><p>A single man walked through the entrance to the small town, his green eyes glinting as they swept the crowd, his military crew cut brown hair shifted slightly in the breeze as his brisk paced moved him through the small crowd, standing out in his sleeveless black tunic that was underneath a dark green chestplate with a pair of woodland camo cargo pants tucked into black leather combat boots.<p>

'_The intel said that this is where they were last seen,_' the man thought to himself as he walked, scanning the many faces of the people. '_Sutura and Aren said Phil disappeared a year after they entrusted the two children to him… I owe it to them to find the two…_'

His boots crunched the dirt underneath him as he walked, stopping briefly as he came up to the local Pokecenter before walking in.

"Welcome to Crystal City Pokegirl Center!" the receptionist, an Ingenue, greeted him as he entered. "How may I help you today?"

"I'm searching for a pair of teenaged children," he informed, pulling out a photo of Jaden and Amy and showing the Ingenue. "I'm an old friend of their Parents and am trying to track them down to pass on some heirlooms..." Not a complete lie.

The Ingenue studied the picture for a minute. "Oh, they look like younger versions of Jaden-kun and Amy-chan," she informed brightly, a smile on her face. "They live with their uncle on Derrin Cres. on the North Side, would you like a map?"

"No thank you, thank you for your help, please have a good day," he informed with a polite smile before leaving the Pokecenter, the smile slipping from his face and returning to it's neutral look. "Those kids better be there, you sack of shit," he whispered to the wind as he began walking northward.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - with Jaden and Amy<strong>

* * *

><p>School had finally gotten out for Jaden and Amy, as the two of them walked out of the complex along with the other classes. They both walked side by side with their book bags, and Jaden carried something long wrapped in a series of cloth in his left arm. "Hate School… so much…" Amy muttered. "They're just teaching us stuff we already know, or stuff we'd probably never need to know in the first place."<p>

Jaden nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he said. "They don't really teach critical thinking… I mean, I feel like all they teach ya is how to take a Test, and that's it. I don't plan on being some historian or Biochemist."

Amy giggled a bit. "And what do you think Kendo is gonna teach ya?" she asked, nudging him a bit. "I like it as much as you do, Jaden-nii, but I don't think you'll need it that much."

"Well," Jaden began. "Maybe when we graduate we'll become Tamers, and I don't feel comfortable with letting my girls do all of the fighting so-" suddenly as he took another step on his left leg, both he and Amy could hear a slight 'crack' and a popping sound and Jaden's teeth suddenly clenched and he froze. "Shit!" he hissed out.

Amy looked at her brother in concern. "J-Jaden-Nii?" she asked. "A-Are you alright?"

Jaden managed to force out a smile. "F-Fine, Amy-nee," he said, as he tried to continue walking before he felt a shot of pain hit him through his leg. "Fuck! Shit!" he cursed as he stopped again "M-Maybe not…"

Amy looked at her brother's leg, and winced a bit as she saw an angle in his leg that _wasn't_ supposed to be there. "J-Jaden-Nii… I think it's broken," she said before she sighed. "Dammit, I told you we should've gone to Shizune-san's to get it checked out!"

"If we did, we would've been late for school," Jaden said, as he moved the long object he had wrapped and began using it as a cane, still trying to walk forward, placing less weight on his broken leg. "Phil-teme is already mad as it is…"

Amy just shook her head and sighed. "Jaden-nii, our Teachers are right," she said. "We should tell someone! Anyone! Anything is better that going back to that… that bastard!"

Jaden tried to avert his gaze from Amy, but she persisted as she looked at him dead in the eye. "You're always taking most of the beatings," she said. "This isn't the first time he's broken your bones! If he gets drunk enough, he could hurt you even worse than before!" A few tears began to form in her eyes. "W-What if he… K-Kills you by accident…"

Jaden sighed again as he shook his head. "If I don't take the heat, then he'd go after you more often," he said. "And after what happened the last time…" He let it hang there as Amy looked away with a dark look, her hands balled into fists.

"P-Please… Jaden-Nii…" she said, "There has to be someone… anyone who can help us! We could move in to Shizune-san's place! W-what if… mom and dad never come back… what if Phil's right, and they're… d-dead?"

"That's bull and you know it," Jaden said firmly, surprising Amy. "Mom and Dad are alive, somewhere… I'll never believe a word that bastard says after what he's done." However, he looked at Amy, and let out another long sigh. "But… if… if you really want too, you can move there -"

"I won't move, unless you move in with me!" Amy retorted, as she subtly helped her brother walk without anyone noticing. "I'm not letting you stay there!"

Jaden sighed a bit before he shook his head, chucking a bit "Why are you always so stubborn?" He asked, and Amy just smiled bitterly.

"I don't know," she said, "though I'm hoping I picked it up from mom. You probably got your thick-headedness from Dad."

Jaden shot her a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, and Amy giggled a bit.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said, and Jaden shook his head as the two - reluctantly - headed back home. It took them a while to make the whole walk home with Jaden's broken leg, Amy making him promise that once they checked in with Phil they would head to Shizune's to get his leg fixed up. The two arrived at a small one story house along with several others with looked almost identical.

As the two walked towards the front door of their house, Amy pulled out her set of keys as she unlocked the door and she helped Jaden inside. They placed their book bags at the side of the door before he also placed down what he had been using as a cane. Amy then brought Jaden's arm over her shoulders as he helped him through the house halls.

"You're late!" an angry - and drunken - voice shouted from inside the house, causing both Amy and Jaden to freeze for a moment. "I told you to be back at Five!"

Jaden sighed. "Teachers wanted to talk to us," he said, "They delayed us, we're sorry."

"Really?" The voice said, and stepping out of sight was a man who looked to be in his fifties with short red hair and blue eyes, one hand leaning against the wall and the other behind his back. "What did they want to talk about?"

"Nothing," Jaden said simply. "Nothing important, and nothing you'd be interested to begin with."

The man's eyes narrowed. "You'd best not be lying to me, boy," he said with a small growl. "You remember what happened this morning?"

Jaden's own eyes narrowed as they tried to walk past him. "I fell down the stairs, that's all," he said.

BANG

Suddenly Amy cried out, and Jaden fell to the ground, shouting at the pain he felt on the back of the head and in his leg. He looked up and saw Phil was standing there, glaring at him as he revealed behind his back was a broken wine bottle. "What…" Phil growled out, "did your Teachers… want?"

Jaden growled a bit as he felt the back of his head, and looked at his hand - seeing blood there. "I told you… nothing!" he shouted. Amy tried to help him back up, but Phil just slapped her way. "Hey! Leave her alone!"

Phil just chuckled sickly. "I can do whatever the fuck I want, brat," he said, before he kicked him in his broken leg, causing Jaden to shout out in pain. "You've been nothing but trouble to me since we moved here, this is just sweet payback."

"Fuck… Fuck!" Jaden hissed out in the pain in his leg. "Hit me all you want… just leave Amy out of it…"

As Phil snarled and raised his arm to strike at Jaden, a voice caused all movement to freeze. "Just… what do you think you are doing, Phil?" a man asked as he strode into the house, his green eye blazing furiously.

Phil's eyes widened a bit as he froze, before he looked behind him and saw the man standing there, and if looks could kill the dagger-like glare he was giving him would of had him six feet under already. Jaden and Amy both looked up at the man with a mixture of fear and a bit of hope. "Y-You…" Phil muttered before he glared back at him. "H-How did you find us?"

"Phil, I have been alive for _three hundred years,_" the man informed, his voice deathly calm. "Did you really think you could outsmart me? I will give you credit for running and hiding, but… you should have realized it was futile."

Phil flinched a bit, but he still managed to summon up enough courage to smirk "Y-y-you c-can't do anything to me," he said in a stutter. "I-I'm t-their legal Guardian..."

The man laughed, it was not a happy laugh, it was a laugh that showed Phil just what the man thought of him, a mocking laugh that made him shrink back a bit. "Phil, Phil, Phil… just who the fuck do you think I am?" he asked, holding a hand out to his side, his palm open as golden dust like substance began to gather, forming into a simple looking stone staff. "I am the goddamn King of Weapons, if I choose to kill someone, they die, end of story, the motherfucking _LEGENDARIES _are wary of me, you think I'm worried about some local law enforcement rookie?"

Both Amy and Jaden looked at the man before them, and Phil. For the first time in their lives, they were seeing Phil, the bastard that has abused them and treated them as his own punching bags for years, _trembling in fear _because of this new figure. '_Wait…_' Jaden thought as he looked at the man, '_King of Weapons… there's no way he's…_'

"Well, Phil, what are you going to do?" the man asked as he lazily spun his summoned staff in one hand. "You will die, but how will you die? On your feet? Or on your ass?"

Phil's eyes darted around, looking for some kind of escape route he could take, knowing if he couldn't think of something he _was _as good as dead. However he glanced at Amy, whose attention was almost completely on the man. His grip on his broken bottle tightened, as he glared at the man. "Fuck you," he said, as he raised his hands, and bashed the glass against Amy's head.

"AMY!" Jaden shouted as Amy fell back to the ground.

"Wrong move, grow, Ruyi Jingu Bang," the man announced, causing the staff he was holding to extend at extreme speeds, spearing Phil through the chest. As Phil was pinned to the wall, the man reached out with his free hand causing the gold dust like substance forming an exquisite Japanese katana that gave off an aura of bloodthirst... "Drink his blood, Muramasa." he announced before stabbing the blade into Phil causing him to scream out in pain before his body began to shrivel up slowly, the sword pulsing with a reddish glow as the blood was drain out of him. "Rot in hell, mongrel," the man commanded, seconds before Phil Takeo died.

Both Amy and Jaden Takeo both looked at what use to be their uncle, at at the man who just killed him with a bit of awe and a lot of fear as they looked at him. Jaden tried to move himself between the man and Amy, but he couldn't move much with the condition his leg was in. However Amy was able to move a bit more even with the wound from her head bleeding, as tried to help Jaden on his feet and get out of there.

The man turned away from the corpse, allowing the weapons to dissipate into the golden powder once again. "Let me see your injuries," he said in a soft, calming voice. "I won't hurt you."

Hearing this, both Amy and Jaden stopped, as they both got a good look at the man. "W-who…" Jaden began. "W-who are you?" Why… why did you do t-that?

The man smiled at the pair. "My name is Ryu Hisanaga, your parents are old friends of mine, as for the mongrel…" he looked over his shoulder with a distasteful sneer. "He was scum, you were only supposed to be with him for only a short time, _I _was the one who was actually supposed to take custody of you, unfortunately at the time I was busy dealing with a Seeker Cell, and he chose to disappear with the two of you."

Both Amy and Jaden's eyes widened at the statement, as they looked at the man claiming to be _the _Ryu Hisanaga. "W-Wait… Y-you know who our p-parents are?" Amy asked. "B-But… are… aren't you… t-_that _Ryu Hisanaga? The… the King of Weapons? H-how would you know our parents?"

Ryu let out a small chuckle. "Your parents are of a current generation of Enhanced Humans," he informed. "I was their trainer and we became good friends because of it."

Both Amy and Jaden's eyes widened even further, almost to the size of saucer plates "Wait… our parents…" Jaden began as he couldn't believe what he was hearing "O-our parents… were part of… Sukebe's... Enhanced Projects-?" He hissed a bit as he felt another bolt of pain from his leg. "S-shit!"

"We need to get those injuries looked at," Ryu declared, grabbing a pair of pokeballs off of his belt. "Sasha, Nattila, come on out."

A pair of pokegirls appeared from the 'balls, one was a Neo-Iczel with neon bright red hair and bright green eyes, wearing a black armored corset-like singlet with a pair of dark green arm guards and greaves, next to her was a golden furred woman whose fur covered her arms and legs, wearing a set of orange/black tiger striped robes, holding a red staff with golden sphere tips on either end. "Sasha, carry Jaden," Ryu ordered as he gingerly helped Amy onto his back. "Nattila, gather anything the mongrel has on him."

Both of the girls looked at Jaden and Amy in shock before nodding and carrying out his orders, as Sashapicked Jaden up, and Nattila went through Phil's Corpse for anything. She didn't find much aside from a damaged Pokedex, and two Pokeballs "He's got two Poke'balls, occupied," she said. "Should I let them out, or wait till we're out of here?"

"Let's get them to the Pokecenter first," Ryu informed. "Do you two trust the local 'center?"

"W-well… we do trust it…" Amy said, "But, we usually go to Shizune-san's place… it's the old Center in the forest… she usually takes care of us after, well… days like today."

"Right," Ryu confirmed as he headed out the door. "We're going."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Old Crystal Lake Pokegirl Center<strong>

* * *

><p>The path to the Old Center took them through one of the more forested areas of the town, but eventually Takeshi, Sayane, and Kimiko had managed to find it. It looked similar to other Pokegirl Centers used more modernly, however they could tell this was a very old center since it used more wood than anything. But despite this, it was still colored the same way any other Center was.<p>

"So this is what Pokegirl Centers looked like in olden times…" Takeshi mused.

"Definitely feels a bit more homey than modern ones…" Kimiko remarked. "If it weren't for the architecture, it would be rather similar to the structures in the Compound."

"Yeah," Sayane replied. "I'm somewhat impressed, to be honest."

"Well, let's get our lodgings, then start investigating those rumors," Takeshi said, and Sayane and Kimiko nodded as they followed him into the Center. They stepped through the doors of the Pokegirl Center, and found the inside was rather empty aside from a long figure sitting behind the front desk. She was obviously a Night Nurse, given her almost hawk-like face and her waist-length black and pink colored hair, however she had red bangs framing either side of her face. She was wearing an average Nurse outfit, only colored a bit more black. She was simply looking through the contents of her computer before she heard the 'ding' of someone entering as she looked up and smiled. "Ah! Welcome to the old Crystal Lake Pokegirl Center!" she said. "I'm Shizune, how may I help you?"

"We could use some lodgings for a few days," Takeshi replied as they walked up to the desk. "We felt it might be somewhat better to come to this Center than the main one - we're here based on a forwarded report from the UPLC regarding rumors about an abusive Tamer, and felt it would be better to have at least a modicum of anonymity while we investigated."

Shizune stopped everything she was doing, before she diverted all of her attention towards Takeshi. "You have?" she asked. "Do… you have a name?"

"Takeshi Yamato," he replied. "Member of the Yamato Clan. Don't really know where the UPLC got the rumors they sent our way, but my Harem and I have a bit of experience rescuing Pokegirls from abusive Tamers, so if they get any such rumors, they send them my way."

Shizune was silent for a moment, before she sighed. "Screw it," she whispered before she spoke louder. "It's Phil Takeo, that's probably the bastard you're looking for. And it's not just his girls he's been abusing, it's his Niece and Nephew."

Takeshi frowned. He was glad he had a lead already, and much more concrete than anything he was expecting, but the fact that the bastard was also abusing younger relatives was something he didn't take well - family was supposed to _**take care**_ of each other, not abuse each other. "I take it you've got some experience regarding this?" he asked. "I doubt you'd know so much if you didn't…"

Shizune sighed. "I know Jaden and Amy well," she said. "I'm the one who takes care of them when Phil… goes overboard." She shook her head. "I try to convince them to move in with me, where they're safer… but Jaden is adment at staying home, and Amy sticks with him no matter what. He thinks… he thinks if he stays there long enough, someday either his parents will come back for them, assuming Phil lied about them being killed a few years ago, or wait until they graduate from high school so they can become Tamers."

Takeshi sighed. "Well, I'll see if I can help him with that," he replied. "Once we get him and his sister out of there, I can take them back to the Clan Compound with me - we have a group of UPLC people stationed there ever since we started backing them more officially, and they should be able to help us find the parents of those two kids… if the parents are indeed still alive. And we could help finish their education and start them as Tamers, as well."

Shizune let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said. "I just want to see those two happy again… I've been doing all I can, but I've always been so afraid that if Phil went too far someday… there may not be anything I could do. I'll give you their address…" Her eyes then narrowed. "Just promise me you'll make the bastard suffer for everything he's done to Jaden and Amy."

Takeshi nodded, but before he could say anything, the doors opened again.

"MEDIC!" Ryu roared as he rushed in, Amy on his back, his two girls following him, Sasha carrying Jaden in her arms.

Shizune's eyes widened before she _leaped _over the desk, ran towards them so fast Takeshi almost missed her. "Jaden! Amy!" she shouted as she quickly ran towards Jaden's side first, quickly checking him up before she looked at the man who carried Amy. "What happened? Who are you?" She demanded.

"Ryu Hisanaga, and their mongrel of an uncle had beaten them before I showed up," he informed. "I am actually their _real _guardian."

Shizune looked at Ryu in surprise, however she focused her attention back towards Jaden as she checked his leg with a medical scan ability over it "Leg's broken again..." she whispered, "There are a few other fractures..." She moved up towards his head before she cursed. "Bastard hit him again…. Yumiko! Ino! Get in here with two stretchers _NOW!_" Almost instantaneously a Megami and three Ingenue showed up carrying stretchers folded out and ready before she helped Jaden off of Sasha's back, and onto the first stretcher before Ryu did the same with Amy on the second. "Get them both in Room 1 STAT!" She shouted before they carried them to the back of the Center with Shizune quickly following suit.

Ryu sighed and shook his head slightly. "Sasha, Nattila, go back into town and inform the proper authorities about the body," he ordered, turning to the pair. "If they ask, tell them why." The two girls both nodded before they turned around and left the Center, heading back towards down.

Takeshi stood there, somewhat in shock, before approaching the man. "I thank you," he said. "I was here investigating rumors that had been forwarded to me about a potentially abusive Tamer, and according to what Shizune-san over there said and her reaction to the state the kids were in, I think you already dealt with him for me."

"He is dead," Ryu confirmed, looking Takeshi over with a critical eye. "You are… a Yamato, correct? Ryoko's younger brother, correct?"

Takeshi nodded. "Yes, I am," he said. "Takeshi Yamato, at your service." He extended a hand. "An honor to meet the legendary King of Weapons - Onee-san has talked a fair bit about her adventures with you when she was younger."

"She was a spitfire… don't tell her I called her that," he informed, a slight wince at the possible ramifications of his words. "How is she doing, I haven't seen her for a few years…"

"She is fine, and has become head of the Weapons Mastery Branch," Takeshi replied. "Her two children are also doing fine, and are undergoing training standard Clan Training for children their age. She still will not say anything as to who their father is, though some of us have our guesses." At that statement, Takeshi's gaze at Ryu became rather pointed.

Ryu shrugged, completely unfazed by the pointed look. "Surprised me as well," he informed simply. "Didn't know until she sent me a letter informing me, both times."

"I see," Takeshi remarked. "I'll take that as as much of an answer as I am going to get." He then smiled. "Still, she misses you, and has asked any Clan Member who sees you to let you know that her offer to visit is still in effect, and that you can come by at any time."

"I may just do that," Ryu informed, a nostalgic smile on his face as he leaned against the wall. "Been a while since we've… talked…"

Takeshi nodded. "Perhaps you can join me and my Harem when we return to the Compound?" he asked. "We won't be heading back right away - we need to ensure that the kids are alright first, and then see if the man's Pokegirls want to stay here and find new Tamers or come with us when we go back."

"Perhaps, it will depend on the two, however, I am their legal guardian, I have a responsibility to watch over them," he informed. "And I won't drag them over the world and away from their friends and home."

Takeshi nodded again. "Well, we might as well get some accommodations, so we can stay here while they recover."

"Go ahead," Ryu said with a nod. "I will be waiting here."

"Gotcha," Takeshi replied, before he and his Harem approached the front desk again, to wait for the next attendant to arrive to arrange rooms for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night<strong>

* * *

><p>After the two and their Harems had checked in, night quickly came over Crystal Lake as most of the people had got to sleep. However in Room 1 of the Pokegirl Center where Jaden and Amy were in, neither Jaden nor Amy had managed to fall asleep yet. Both of them had bandages covering varying parts of their bodies, while Jaden's left leg was in a cast.<p>

"You still awake, Amy-nee?" Jaden asked towards the bed next to him, where Amy was as she nodded.

"Yeah…" she said. "Can't sleep either?"

"No…" Jaden said, as he looked up at the ceiling. "I just… I can't believe he's finally gone… after all these years..."

"Yeah," Amy said. "He's gone… but now we have Ryu Hisanaga…" she shook her head. "I still can't believe this… our parents… they were _enhanced_! Of all the things…"

"I know," Jaden said. "I still can't wrap my head around this… you think he might know where mom and dad are?"

"He might," Amy said. "We won't find out until we ask him in the morning, I-" Suddenly both of them heard a noise, as they looked towards the window. It was closed, but they could've sworn…

Suddenly, what looked like a pebble tapped on the window, causing Amy and Jaden to blink. The two exchanged a glance, and Amy sighed as she stood up - being the only one of them who could still walk in their condition. She approached the window cautiously, and looked out. Jaden watched his sister, however when he saw her smile she looked back. "It's Rena-chan!" she said.

Jaden blinked but smiled. "Well, let her in," he said, and Amy nodded as she unlocked the window doors and motioned someone inside as she stepped out of the way.

Moments later, hopping in through the window was a girl who looked about their age, standing half a head taller than Jaden. She had long flowing hair which fell past her shoulders, colored a shimmering dark silver, hauntingly beautiful red eyes, and had pale skin and plump C-borderline-D-cup breasts, and below her shoulders were a pair of hardened insect-like wings. She was wearing a blue-green blouse that hung off of her left shoulder, a white and red sleeveless shirt underneath, and a black short skirt. She also wore long, thigh-high stockings, black sandals, and black gloves.

"Rena-chan!" Jaden said, smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Shizune-san sent one of her aids to get me after you got here," The Mantis, Rena, said as she approached Jaden, giving him a worried look as she saw his wounds. "Jaden-Kun, are you alright?"

Jaden sighed. "I've got bruises, a broken leg, and my head took a hit from a glass bottle," he said, before he smiled. "But, we're both still alive, so that counts for something at least."

Rena just smiled a bit as she lightly bonked him on the head. "Baka," she said. "You had me worried!" However, she looked at his and Amy's wounds before she bowed her head. "I wish I could've helped you two..."

"Rena-chan, it's alright now," Amy said with a smile as she sat back down in her bed. "Phil-teme is finally dead!"

Rena blinked as she looked at Amy in shock. "W-What?" she asked. "Dead? W-what happened?"

"Ryu Hisanaga happened," Jaden said, as he sat up as much as he could. "And yes, _that _Ryu Hisanaga… I almost couldn't believe it myself… Turns out our parents apparently were not only enhanced, but they were _also _close friends of the guy!" Jaden smiled a bit. "I almost didn't believe it! My parents were one of the most legendary figures in human history, and they were best friends with my idol!"

Rena had a look of disbelief as she looked at Amy, who nodded. "Shit…" she muttered, before she blinked. "Wait… then why is it he never tried to take care of you?"

"He mentioned something about Phil taking us away," Jaden said, shaking his head. "Ryu was supposed to be our real Guardian, but Phil took us away before he came back…"

Rena just looked at the two before shaking her head. "This is crazy…" she muttered.

"Welcome to the club," both Amy and Jaden said at once, causing Rena to groan.

"Now, this is a surprise." A voice stated plainly from the doorway. "A Mantis that _isn't _trying to gouge out innards." Jaden, Amy and Rena all froze, before they looked towards the source, and saw Ryu standing there, leaning against the doorframe wearing nothing except for a pair of pants.

"Uhhh..." Jaden said as he looked between Ryu and Rena. "We can explain this, Rena-chan is a good friend of ours here in Crystal Lake! She's not like other Mantis!"

Ryu didn't reply as his gaze bore into Rena making the 'girl squirm nervously. "Know this, should even a hair be harmed, you will personally witness what I did to make the Legendary Hild fear me so much," he informed before pushing off the wall. "You two need your rest if you are to recover." He sent a sly smirk their way. "Don't be _too _vigorous and aggravate your wounds."

It took the three a moment for his words to sink in, and both Rena and Jaden blushed, while Amy giggled furiously. "I-It's not like that!" Jaden said, shaking his head. "R-Rena-chan's a friend! That's it!" However, Ryu looked and saw Rena was blushing just as furiously as Jaden, while Amy was still giggling about the two of them.

His eyebrow rose rather pointedly. "Sure, sure, whatever you say," he informed teasingly, before turning to the Mantis. "Rena, was it? Mind explaining why you are so different?"

Rena scratched the back of her head as she looked down. "I… I just never liked killing…" she said. "My swarm… they abandoned me because of this, and… because I was weaker than the rest… so they left me for dead, hoping I'd die." She then smiled a bit more. "But then, Jaden-kun and Amy-chan found me a day later…"

"We were only seven at the time," Amy said, grinning at Jaden. "Jaden-nii didn't like seeing people cry, so he tried to make her feel better… and one thing lead to another, and we became friends! Shizune-san lets her stay here and in the surrounding forest where she's safe from Tamers and the more violent Pokegirls, and helps make sure she doesn't go feral."

Ryu nodded in understanding. "Very well then, you may remain," he informed, before fixing her with a hard glare. "Just keep my warning in mind."

Rena gulped a bit, but nodded hastily. "H-Hai, Hisanaga-san," she said. "I-I'd never dream of h-harming Jaden-kun or Amy-chan."

"Good, get your rest, you two, we have much to discuss tomorrow," he informed the pair before leaving the room, being sure to close the door behind him.

The three in the room all sighed in relief. "Geez, that was close…" Jaden muttered, before looking at the Mantis. "You okay, Rena-chan?"

Rena nodded as she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Y-Yeah…" she said, "Man, that guy was scary… I could practically _feel _the power rolling off of him… it's no wonder Phil got killed by him…"

"Yeah…" Jaden said. "Well Rena-chan, you wanna stay here for the night?"

Rena blinked before she looked around the room. "Uhh… Jaden-Kun? You and Amy-chan have the only beds," she said, indicating that indeed Amy and Jaden had the only beds in the room.

"Jaden-nii can share," Amy said grinning as she giggled, causing Jaden to blush as he glared at her.

"Amy-nee!" he hissed. "Rena-chan would never-"

"I-I wouldn't mind…" Rena said, causing Jaden to blink as he looked at Rena, who was looking down, hiding the blush that was developing on her face. "I… I mean… if it was a-alright with you..."

Jaden blinked as he blushed as well, and was very thankful that it was already dark in their room so Rena couldn't see it. "Umm… I, Uhh..." he stuttered. "S-Sure, I guess… if you're okay with it…"

Rena nodded, before she approached his bed and gently climbed up in it, careful to avoid Jaden's casted leg as she lied down next to him.

"Night Nii-san, Night Rena-chan," Amy said in a sing-song voice as she turned around and pulled the covers over her, the two could still hear her giggling madly, though.

'_Damn you, Amy-nee!_' Jaden thought as he gulped a bit. "N-Night, Rena-chan…" he said.

"N-Night, Jaden-kun," Rena responded as they pulled the covers over one another. However, surprisingly enough, as they laid next to each other, the two actually slowly began to get sleepy, before they both passed on into the realm of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - Takeshi's Room<strong>

* * *

><p>Takeshi, Sayane, and Kimiko weren't sleeping that much at the moment, either. However, for them it wasn't because they were having trouble sleeping… rather, they were engaging in what married people usually did, as well as the standard activity engaged by Tamers and their Harems.<p>

_*** * *LEMON ALERT!* * ***_

Sayane moaned in pleasure as Takeshi thrusted in and out of her, her hips gyrating to match his movements. In between moans, she was licking out the inside of Kimiko's pussy as the Fire Elementalist passionately kissed Takeshi. All three had cast aside their clothes several minutes earlier.

"Sayane-chan~!" Kimiko moaned out desperately as her hips bucked into Sayane's face. "Your tongue feels _so~_ good~!"

Sayane smiled briefly before her next moan turned into a gasp as Takeshi's cock hit the entrance to her womb again. A familiar pressure was building within her. "T… Takeshi…" she moaned, "I… I'm gonna cum…!"

"M-me, too, Sayane!" Takeshi grunted, feeling a similar pressure building within him. His thrusts were gaining in intensity as he approached his limit.

The three of them cried out simultaneously as the pressure finally snapped, signalling their own respective orgasms. "Takeshi~! Your cum is filling my womb~!" Sayane cried out in bliss as his hot semen filled her pussy while Kimiko's fluids poured all over her face.

Takeshi could only cry out Sayane's name as her pussy walls spasmed around his cock, milking it for all it was worth and prolonging his own orgasm. He stopped crying out as Kimiko locked lips with him, sharing a passionate kiss as the three rode out their orgasms.

When the three finally came down off of their orgasmic highs, Kimiko began to rub her body against his erotically. "Takeshi~, is it my turn to get my fertile womb implanted with your rich, thick cum yet?"

Takeshi chuckled a bit as he pulled out of Sayane, laying down on his back as Kimiko positioned herself over his still-hard cock. "Of course, Kimiko," he whispered, though both 'girls were able to hear it. "Whenever you're ready."

And as Kimiko lowered herself onto his cock, Sayane positioned herself over Takeshi's face, moaning in pleasure as he began licking along her slit, and then gave Kimiko a passionate kiss as her hands reached out to begin massaging Kimiko's breasts, causing the Fire Elementalist to moan in additional pleasure as Takeshi's member continued to pound into her while simultaneously having her breasts fondled.

Takeshi continued moving his hips up and down, matching his speed with Kimiko's as she moved up and down on his member, even as his tongue continued licking along Sayane's slit, beginning to slip into her depths to lick the insides of her pussy, tasting her juices intermixed with his semen.

Both of the girls moaned into their kisses, as they continued to experience the overwhelming pleasure that Takeshi was giving to both of them. As Kimiko rose and fell on his cock, she could feel a familiar pressure build up. "I… I-I'm gonna cum!" she warned out, as Takeshi sped his pace up.

"M-me, too, Kimiko!" Takeshi grunted, approaching his own orgasm once more. Sayane, too, was approaching her own orgasm, and began fondling one of her own breasts in addition to fondling Kimiko's.

"I'm cumming!" the three of them shouted in near unison, their bodies locking up as pure pleasure crashed against their senses with wild abandon.

Takeshi lapped up Sayane's juices as they cascaded from her pussy, even as Kimiko's pussy spasmed around his cock and milked it for all it was worth, prolonging his own orgasm as her womb was filled with his seed.

After they rode out their orgasms, Sayane managed to move so she was out of Kimiko's way as the Fire Elementalist collapsed against their Tamer from exhaustion, the Shoguness collapsing soon afterwards, but not before positioning herself so that she was laying alongside Takeshi. "That was… incredible, you two…" Takeshi whispered. "I'm glad to be married to the two of you…"

"Mm, so are we, Takeshi," Kimiko informed as she buried herself into his body, smiling contently. "Plus, it's never boring with you around…"

"Yeah…" Sayane added. "I'm definitely glad we were able to become a family like we have, not to mention our children and our other Harem-Sisters…"

Takeshi nodded. "Yeah, I definitely enjoy being a father…" he remarked. "And your Harem-Sisters are fun, too, though I'm not quite as close to them as I am you two yet…"

"It'll happen, Takeshi, give it time," Sayane advised. "We are still getting to know them, after all."

Takeshi nodded. "Yeah, I know…" he said. After another couple moments of silence, he continued, "By the way, on the subject of children… Larcei and Kouji are good kids, and I love them, but… Larcei's approaching her first puberty, and Kouji's approaching the age where he'll be moving out of our quarters in the compound…"

Kimiko giggled as he trailed off. "I wouldn't mind having another kid, myself…" she informed slyly, a hand drifting down towards Takeshi's 'Sword'.

Sayane nodded. "Another kid would be nice…" she mused. "Another young life to raise and teach my skills to… yeah, I wouldn't mind having another kid." She gave Takeshi a kiss. "And you're a wonderful father, and I don't see that changing, ever."

"So… shall we get started, Ta-Ke-Shi?" Kimiko queried, punctuating each syllable with a stroke of his reviving erection.

Takeshi grunted in pleasure, even as he smiled. "Yeah," he said, as Kimiko pushed his cock into her pussy again. "Let's."

_*** * *Lemon is over!* * ***_

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

**Jaden & Amy's Room**

* * *

><p>As the sunlight from outside pierced through the windows of Jaden and Amy's room of the Center, the rays moved over Jaden's eyes, causing him to groan as he began to wake up '<em>Damn stupid light ball...<em>' he thought. '_I like my sleep, dammit..._' Jaden tried to move, however a strange pillow was in front of his face. He brought up his hand and tried to move it, but it refused to do so.

However he then realized it felt rather strange, so he gave it an experimental squeeze… which resulted in a soft moan of pleasure causing him to freeze and his eyes to snap open. '_Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit!_' He thought as he looked up, and saw Rena was still lying on top of him… however he sighed in relief as she was still asleep for the most part, but she was still holding onto him like a teddy bear.

'_Well… how am I getting out of this?_' He thought, as he tried to squirm out of her grip, however it was to no avail as Rena was rather stronger than he was. So Jaden had to wait for her to wake up as well. However Jaden couldn't help but admire the rather angelic look Rena seemed to have across her face, looking almost so peaceful, and how the rays of light illuminated her hair making it look as if it glowed.

'_Don't think perverted thoughts,_' Jaden reminded himself, as he tried to not think of the beautiful women in bed with him. However suddenly, Rena let out a rather… erotic groan

"Jaden-kun..." she whispered in her sleep, causing Jaden to blush bright red as he stiffened a bit. He noticed her hips shifting their position, moving to where she was on top of him. Then her eyes opened - however she was still in a half-asleep/half-awake state as she looked at Jaden… and then planted a kiss firmly on his lips.

Jaden's eyes widened as he froze in shock, but after a few moments passed… instincts kicked in as he began to return the kiss, his arms moving around Rena's body as their tongues intertwined. This continued for about a minute until they broke apart for air, and Rena - now very much wide awake - was looking at Jaden, a bright blush on her face. Thankfully she was not alone, as Jaden was blushing a fair share as well.

"O-Oh my god…" she muttered, "D-Did we… I-I mean did… uhh…"

"Kiss?" Jaden asked, gulping a bit. "Y-Yeah… I-I mean uhh… D-don't know what you were d-dreaming about, but… t-that wasn't bad…"

Rena looked a bit surprise. "Y-You're okay with that?" she asked. "I-I mean…" however, she sighed. "J-Jaden-Kun… I… I _really_ care about you… more than care… you've always been there for me, you've helped take care of me… you and Amy-chan were my only friends in the world after what happened… w-what I'm trying to say is… I grew to care even more about you and… I… I think-" she paused before she took in a deep breath. "No… I _know _I love you."

Jaden was surprised at Rena's declaration, but he still smiled. "Rena-chan..." he said, "I… admit I always had a bit of a crush on you… but I never thought that you'd… well… feel the same way… but I guess now…" He leaned forward again. "I love you, too." And with that he kissed her again, surprising Rena for a moment before she quickly returned it.

"Wow, free bed _and _a show, Shizune really knows how to keep guests entertained." Amy quipped from her bed next to the pair causing them to freeze. "And it's about damn time you two got together! I was beginning to consider getting Shizune to help out in some good old matchmaking." She then chuckled a bit. "Just make sure you take care of him, Rena-chan. He's too thick headed for his own good."

Jaden just glared at her, while Rena giggled a bit. "Don't worry," she said, "I'll keep him out of trouble."

Amy giggled. "Good luck with that, he goes searching for it," she informed, a wide smile on her face. "But maybe you can keep him from landing in that bed again."

Jaden was still glaring at her, but Rena simply shook his head. "I'll make sure he doesn't," she said before smirking a bit. "Unless, of course, he _wants _to… go to bed." That little note caused Jaden to blush, and Amy to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ryu<strong>

* * *

><p>Ryu sighed as he sat on the couch in the room provided to him, his eyes staring distantly into the wall as he thought about the two children now in his care. '<em>Those two have had it hard…<em>' he thought to himself. '_Perhaps it would be best if we stuck around for a while, at least until they're finished their schooling…_'

A loud ringing broke him out of his thoughts and brought his attention to his vid phone that he quickly answered, smiling as he saw the caller, a young woman looking to be about 19 with waist-length chocolate brown hair that fell down her back in waves with a pair of amethyst colored eyes set into a heart shaped face with pouty lips that were painted an enticing red color, wearing a black tight corset that pushed her rather pronounced D-cup breasts together with a pair of dark hot pants with thigh high, four inch heeled boots and a sleeveless, black leather coat overtop.

"Hi Daddy!" the girl greeted cheerfully, a broad smile on her face. "So, were you able to find them?"

Ryu chuckled at his adoptive daughter. "I did, Kira," he informed. "We're at the old Crystal Lake Pokegirl Center and I may be sticking around for a while."

"Really?" Kira asked curiously. "I'll come by, then, Jaden-kun _must _be hot _now _if that picture was any indication."

"Go easy on them, Kira, they're still virgins," Ryu warned, getting a merry laugh from Kira. "So, you'll be swinging by, then?"

"Uh-huh," she confirmed with a nod. "Do you need me to bring anything?"

Ryu shook his head. "Not really," he informed. "I'll call you later when I get a more permanent place set up."

"Alright then, cya, daddy!" Kira said, waving to her father before the link cut.

Ryu chuckled lightly. "I _should _warn them… but it's more fun to see their reactions," he said to himself as he picked up the newspaper. "Now… going to need a house…"

* * *

><p><strong>With Takeshi, Sayane, and Kimiko<strong>

* * *

><p>Takeshi groaned slightly as he returned to wakefulness. He was a bit sore from the lovemaking he'd done with his wives that night - which made sense, given that they had been at it for at least three hours, maybe closer to four, before they were finally exhausted enough to go to sleep.<p>

A slight moan from beside him drew his attention to Sayane, lying next to him as she had at the very end of their exertions. "Good morning, Takeshi," she said to him. "Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, yeah," Takeshi replied. "I mean, even under normal conditions we can have some rather long Taming Sessions, but last night… even without the other three, I think we set a record."

Kimiko moaned as she pushed herself deeper into his side. "Just the way I like it," she informed, yawning slightly. "And I think it's safe to say I got a… _cookie _in the oven…"

"I probably did as well, most likely," Sayane remarked. "Being a mother again… while I don't like the fact I won't be able to fight during the latter stages of my pregnancy, bringing a bundle of joy into the world more than makes up for it."

Takeshi nodded. "I think the equipment here at the center should be able to tell for sure, even if it's been less than a day," he mused. "And yeah, once we get back to the Compound we might want to tell the UPLC we're going to not be available for our usual services for a few months."

Sayane tapped a finger against her chin thoughtfully. "Kouji-kun's been wanting to follow in our footsteps," she mused. "If something crops up that we'd normally be asked to deal with, would you two be okay with having him go investigate in our stead?"

Takeshi pondered that for a moment. "It could work," he said after a moment. "I'd like to have him get his first Pokegirl first, though, but he's pretty good with his chosen weapon, the longsword, and he's got some decent Fire Spells." He turned to Kimiko. "What do you think, Kimiko? You are his mother, after all."

"Well, so long as it isn't too dangerous," Kimiko agreed. "Nothing that might involve the Seekers."

"Agreed, Seeker remnants would be too much for him at this point," Takeshi replied with a nod. "I figure the best way for him to get 'job experience' would be to have him investigate rumors of Abusive Tamers. Plus, depending on how some of those investigations go, he could end up expanding his Harem that way…" he smiled at Kimiko. "Kind of like how I met you, Aya, and Linda."

"I'm so glad you rescued me," Kimiko informed happily. "_He _was an asshole, plus impotent."

"Yeah, I'm glad, too," Takeshi replied. "Sukube's words still hold true even 300 years after he created the first Pokegirls - you're people, not tools, sex toys, or breeding factories. Anyone who thinks otherwise doesn't deserve to have Pokegirls." He sighed. "Unfortunately, some of those people do anyway - and the worst ones are part of SEELE or members of one of the Teams."

"I can't wait for the day that that all ends," Kimiko informed with a sigh. "I just want to be able to live with you, Takeshi."

"That day will come, Kimiko, I believe wholeheartedly that it will," Takeshi replied, his hand running soothingly down her back. "But we can't just sit back and wait for it to come - SEELE and the Teams only seem to understand violence, and there's always the threat of a renewed Seeker Invasion. If we want those peaceful days, we'll need to fight for them."

Kimiko nodded. "I know, and I'll fight alongside you no matter what, Takeshi," she said, before kissing him.

"Agreed," Sayane added. "No matter what happens, Takeshi, I'm with you every step of the way."

"Thank you, both of you," Takeshi replied. He then grunted slightly as he sat up. "Well, we might as well shower and get dressed, and after breakfast and a check-up for the two of you, we'll meet with Ryu again, see what his plans are and how those two kids are faring."

Kimiko and Sayane nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan," Sayane agreed with a nod. "Hopefully there was no lasting damage."

"Yeah, hopefully," Takeshi replied as they all got up from the bed. "I have to admit, part of me wishes we could have beaten that bastard up ourselves - abusing family is one of the worst offenses I can think of - but I guess Ryu had the greater grievance, considering what he told us over dinner last night, about being their true guardian."

"Kinda hard to imagine, isn't it?" Kimiko asked. "I mean, who in their right minds would try and hide a pair of kids that he was supposed to take care of from him?"

"Don't know, but I don't think the idiot was in his right mind," Takeshi remarked. "Well, let's go ahead and clean up, then get some breakfast and get you two a check up."

Sayane and Kimiko nodded as the three headed for the bathroom - more specifically the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile - with Jaden<strong>

* * *

><p>Jaden sat up in his bed, and with the help of Rena and Amy, got him on his crutches. "My leg better heal fast..." he muttered, "I hate walking around like this..."<p>

"Just take it easy, and you'll be better before you know it," Amy said, before she smirked. "Or are you just eager to… _tame _Rena-chan?" she teased, causing the two aforementioned to blush furiously.

"A-Amy!" Rena shouted in embarrassment. "I… that's… shut up!"

Amy giggled as she skipped away. "That's what I thought~!" she said in a sing-song voice as Jaden growled as he tried to give chase, but the crutches slowed him down.

"When my leg gets better, you're gonna regret that, Amy-nee!" he shouted.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Amy said, still grinning as she ran out the door.

And ran straight into Ryu, causing him to let out an omph as she fell backwards, only to be steadied as Ryu caught her arm and held her firmly on her feet. "Well, that was a surprise," he informed. "You two must have a rather strong Fast Healing Bloodgift to be up and walking around now…"

Amy blinked as she looked up at Ryu, and chuckled a bit just as Jaden and Rena came chasing after her. "Yeah, it really has helped," she said. "Though it's not perfect… broken bones don't heal overnight, of course."

"Of course," he agreed, a smirk playing over his features. "There is something that I wish to speak with the two of you about."

Both of the siblings blinked as they glanced at one another, before nodding. "What is it Ryu-san?" Jaden asked.

"About your future," he informed simply, gesturing for them to sit down. "I have purchased a house here in Crystal Lake, so that the two of you can continue your education in a familiar environment, but… when it's complete, however, what is it that the two of you wish to do?"

The two looked at one another again, as they shrugged. "Well… we don't really know," Jaden said. "All of our life… our one goal was to get out of school, become Tamers… get Christina-chan and Joyce-chan away from Phil, and leave Crystal Lake."

"We never really thought about what to do afterwards..." Amy said, "We just wanted to get away from Phil-teme… start a new life away from him, maybe see if any of our friends wanted to come with us… maybe find what really happened to our parents..."

Ryu gave him a kind smile. "A good goal to have Jaden, I wish I could tell you what happened to your parents or even where they are at, but… missions given to those apart of the Enhanced Program are Classified even to others of the program, for security reasons," he informed. "But I can help you find them, you two will not be alone with anything you chose to do, I will support you… well… so long as you aren't trying to become evil overlords… not without a good bribe anyways…"

This got a short little laugh out of the two of them, before they again looked at one another, almost as if they were having an entire conversation in their minds. After about a minute the two then turned and looked at Ryu. "Well… you said you are our real Guardian," Jaden said and Amy nodded. "So I guess no matter what, we're gonna be sticking with you, right?"

"For the time being," Ryu affirmed. "I do need make up for lost time, do I not?"

"That, you do," Both of them said at the same time, smiling.

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><strong>Footnotes<strong>

**1. This is basically the Female Elementalist's Elite Flameforged Armor from Guild Wars 1, with Red Dye applied to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokedex Entries<strong>

_**SHOGUNESS, the Warrior Commander Pokegirl  
><strong>_**Type:** Very Near Human  
><strong>Element:<strong> Fighting (Celestial)  
><strong>Frequency:<strong> Very Rare  
><strong>Diet:<strong> Human Diet  
><strong>Role:<strong> Commanders, Warriors, Alphas  
><strong>Libido:<strong> Average, High ONLY manifests if the Shoguness is alone with her Tamer  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel, Infernal  
><strong>Weak Vs: <strong>Flying, Psychic  
><strong>Attacks: <strong>Basic sword fighting, Swordwave, Spincut, Slasher, Focus Energy, Fireworks, Mirror of Equity, Weapon Repel, Weapon Guard, Toxic Sword, Dragon Slash, Metal Slash, Demi Blade, Divine Blade, Dragon Dance, Falcon Sword, Miracle Slash, Keen Blade, Cry of the Fallen, Armor Break, Power Break, Mental Break, Magic Break, Zanmato  
><strong>Enhancements:<strong> Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Stamina (x8), Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Durability (x9), Slow aging, Can summon weapons and armour.  
><strong>Evolves:<strong> None  
><strong>Evolves From:<strong> Samurai (Strong emotional connection to Tamer + Dawnstone)

The first recording of a Shoguness occurred when a Samurai from the Yamato Clan married her Tamer, whom she loved very much, in the year 250 AS. The ring that the Tamer gave his Samurai was built from a Dawn Stone, and when the marriage ceremony was completed, immediately after the two kissed she evolved into the Shoguness. More have appeared since then, but they are still relatively rare.

A Shoguness looks much like the Samurai she evolved from, with a couple minor differences. First, her hair color can change to just about any color, and her Chest tends to gain another size or two, often becoming either a DD-Cup or even an E-Cup.

Just like Samurai, a Shoguness can summon weapons and armor. The types of weapons a Shoguness can summon are the same as she could summon while a Samurai. However, a Shoguness' Armor can be slightly more elaborate than a Samurai's. If she wishes to, she can also create Armor like an Armsmistress can, which then becomes her summonable Armor. If this is the case, the Shoguness can design her armor to be more ornate, or she can design it to be lightweight and streamlined, allowing for much greater speed than would normally be considered for a 'girl in Armor.

The Shoguness is among the most powerful Pokegirls in existence, well within the ranks of Celestial-type Pokegirls. Their swordsmanship is only matched by their skills on a battlefield. Shoguness are brilliant tacticians and leaders, and make excellent Alphas for Harems. Since the evolution of the first Shoguness, reports of new Shogunesses Evolving have occurred, but are still rather rare.

As with Samurai, Shogunesses restrain their libidos in public, always calm and collected. In private with just their Tamer, the Shoguness' libido reveals itself to be considerably higher than that of Samurai, and any habits she had as a Samurai are much more pronounced. Shogunesses also have stamina to burn, and a Taming Session with one can last for _**HOURS**_. An ideal time to start Taming a Shoguness would be in the late afternoon or early evening, because they can go for quite a few rounds, and the Tamer will probably need _**plenty**_ of rest afterwards.

So far, there have been no known cases of direct Thresholding to a Shoguness. Given how _**difficult**_ it is for a Samurai to evolve into a Shoguness, it is highly unlikely for such a Thresholding to ever occur.

**Divine Blade** (EFT) - Divine Blade infuses the Shoguness' Swords with Holy Energy, Greatly increasing their striking power against Infernal-Type Pokegirls. Weapons affected by Divine Blade tend to glow pure white, an indication of the nature of the power infusing the blades.

_**ELEMENTALIST, the Magical Specialist Pokégirl**_  
><strong>Type: <strong>Very Near Human  
><strong>Element:<strong> Magic/Varies  
><strong>Frequency:<strong> Very Rare  
><strong>Diet:<strong> usually human style diet, just lots of it  
><strong>Role:<strong> Spellcasting, exact role depends on spells known  
><strong>Libido:<strong> Average  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> varies (see below)  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> varies (see below)  
><strong>Attacks:<strong> Mystic Bolt, Shield, elemental attacks of the appropriate types  
><strong>Enhancements:<strong> Affinity for magic, affinity for their element  
><strong>Evolves:<strong> None  
><strong>Evolves From:<strong> Witch (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone, or Water Stone)

Elementalists are restricted in the spells that they can learn, 50% of their spells must be in their specialty, and they can never learn spells from their barred elements, even if tutored in such magic it is simply too alien to their natures for them to grasp. If they knew such magic when they were a Witch then it will be immediately forgotten upon their evolution. However, when casting a spell from their specialty it is half-again as powerful as the same spell when cast by a Sorceress of the same level.

Elementalists are also more capable of using their magical knowledge, since they can now create new spells although only spells in their particular specialty. They are however much quicker than a Sorceress would be when creating such a spell. They are also capable of enchanting magical items although again only with magic related to their element, and unlike an Enchantress they must obtain a suitable item since they lack the skill to make one themselves. However because the Elementalist is so in tune with her element there is no chance of the enchantment process failing.

One weakness that all Elementalists share is carried over from their previous form, they are very ticklish. This makes taming one easy but makes them unsuitable for sex battles. Elementalists of the same element always have the same hair color and tend to be similar in personality. Their breast size can vary considerably although C-cup seems to be the average. Like Sorceresses runes appear on an Elementalist's body when they use their magic, and these runes are always the same color as the Elementalist's hair.

Feral Elementalists live near their element, and are peaceful unless attacked or their home is threatened. Threshold girls rarely become Elementalists, and those that do either live near, or have a strong connection to their element. Often once the initial shock and the resentment at the loss of their humanity has worn off these girls revel in the power of the magic that is now at their command.

_**Air Elementalist, evolved with an Angel Stone, Magic/Flying element.**_  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Bug, Fighting, Ground, Plant  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Electric, Ice, Rock  
><strong>Barred from learning:<strong> Earth, Plant Magic.

Air Elementalists have sky blue hair and are often easily distracted from the task at hand by anything which catches their attention unless their Tamer watches them at all times. Air Elementalists are often found on ships where their ability to provide a steady wind is most prized. They do not get along with Earth Elementalists who they consider to be boring and to have no desire for fun. Air Elementalists enjoy being Tamed outdoors on their backs where they can look up and see the sky. Feral Air Elementalists usually live in mountains where they can hear the wind whistling through canyons.

_**Druidess, evolved with a Leaf Stone, Magic/Plant element.**_  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison  
><strong>Barred from learning:<strong> Fire, Ice, Poison magic.

Druidesses have green hair and usually braid flowers into it. They are very aware of the changing of the seasons and have a limited ability to predict the weather for the next few days. They are very fun loving and go barefoot whenever possible so they can feel the grass beneath their feet, also any Druidess with a permanent home will seek to cultivate as many plants in the area as they can. They do not get on with Poison Elementalists finding their bitter attitude and love of destruction disgusting. Obviously Druidesses prefer to be tamed outdoors preferably on a bed of grass. Feral Druidesses live deep in the woods often with elves and other plant Pokégirls.

_**Earth Elementalist, evolved with a Diamond Stone, Magic/Ground element.**_  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
><strong>Barred from learning:<strong> Air, Thunder magic.

Earth Elementalists have brown hair and are very focused on whatever task they are performing often to the exclusion of all else. Earth Elementalists are often found in construction and landscaping where their ability to move vast quantities of earth and rock makes them an excellent worker. They do not get along with Air Elementalists seeing them as flighty and frivolous. Earth Elementalists enjoy being outdoors and on the bottom where they can feel the earth during their Taming. Feral Earth Elementalists live in caves.

_**Fighting Mystic, evolved with a Mana Crystal, Magic/Fighting element.**_  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Flying, Psychic  
><strong>Additional enhancements:<strong> Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Toughness  
><strong>Barred from learning:<strong> Any spell which affects the mind.

A Fighting Mystic's hair is black at the roots paling to white at the tips, strangely this remains true even if she has just had a haircut. Fighting Mystics have learnt to channel their magic internally enhancing their strength and toughness (the level of enhancement increases as the Fighting Mystic increases in level). Magical researchers theorise that the Mana Crystal opens pathways in their bodies so that, as well as channeling their magic externally into spells, it can be channelled internally.

In combat, Fighting Mystics prefer to rely on their martial arts rather than use magic. Only if they are clearly losing a fight will they use their magic and then they prefer to use their specialty, magic that effects a persons body rather than any direct damage spells that they may know. The fighting style of individual Fighting Mystics varies greatly, some use weapons while others fight unarmed, some specialise in one weapon or martial arts discipline seeking to become true masters of it, while others seek to learn multiple disciplines.

When they are not engaged in combat, Fighting Mystics are constantly training either to improve their bodies natural strength, endurance and agility or practicing their martial arts. Fighting Mystics can also use their mana to increase their bodies ability to heal by concentrating it in injured areas, this does however require concentration.

Fighting Mystics can cast spells from their speciality, spells that affect the body such as strength or healing magic, at 150% of normal power but due to their focus on training in martial arts rather than magic, they cast all other magic at only 50% effectiveness and they can never cast spells which affect their opponents minds. Fighting Mystics do not get along with Mind Mages, seeing them as weaklings who win through trickery rather than relying on their own strength. Feral Fighting Mystics are constantly traveling either to find new opponents to spar with or new masters to learn from.

_**Fire Elementalist, evolved with a Fire Stone, Magic/Fire element.**_  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Ground, Rock, Water  
><strong>Barred from learning:<strong> Ice, Plant, Water magic.

Fire Elementalists have red hair, and are very passionate, especially about Taming, also they often argue with their Tamer about the right course of action to take in a given situation. Fire Elementalists are rarely found outside of a Tamer's Harem since other Fire-types are easier to obtain and usually just as effective in performing other roles. They do not get along with Water Elementalists seeing them as being too submissive and they consider Earth Elementalists to be boring although they don't actively dislike them. Fire Elementalists often act as though their libido is high rather than average, seeking as much Taming as possible and they enjoy new experiences, a Fire Elementalist will be willing to try just about anything once. They prefer their food hot and Feral Fire Elementalists live near active volcanos and hot springs.

_**Ice Elementalist, evolved with an Ice Crystal, Magic/Ice element.**_  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Dragon, Flying, Ground, Ice, Plant  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel  
><strong>Barred from learning:<strong> Fire, Plant magic.

Ice Elementalists have white hair, and never act without thinking through their actions. They dislike Thunder Elementalists seeing them as acting rashly by not thinking through their actions. Ice Elementalists are popular among tamers since they give all the benefits of having an Ice type in their harem without drawbacks such as low body temperature or inability to handle high temperatures. Ice Elementalists prefer their tamings slow and enjoy it when their tamer take the time to "seduce" them. Ice Elementalists prefer cold food and feral Ice Elementalists live in artic areas.

_**Mind Mage, evolved with a Psi Crystal, Magic/Psychic element.**_  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Bug, Dark, Ghost  
><strong>Barred from learning:<strong> Any spell which affects the body.

Mind Mages have hair which is white at the roots darkening to black at the tips, this will remain the case even if she has just had a hair cut. Mind Mages specialise in magic that effects the mind, and prefer to win battles using their intelligence and trickery to outsmart their opponent rather than outright violence. Because they focus on the mind, Mind Mages are some of the most intelligent Pokégirls around and as such are popular as assistants to researchers. However this focus on the mind means that Mind Mages have neglected the body and can't cast any spells which affect it, except healing spells which function at only 50% of their normal effectiveness. Mind Mages are hungry for knowledge and when not fighting will be studying, some focus on one particular area of study while others are generalists. Mind Mages do not get on with Fighting Mystics seeing them as barbarians who think with their fists. Feral Mind Mages are constantly travelling in search of new knowledge.

_**Poison Elementalist, evolved with a Venom Stone, Magic/Poison element.**_  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Ground, Psychic  
><strong>Barred from learning:<strong> Earth, Plant magic.

Poison Elementalists have purple hair and a bitter attitude, and enjoy viewing things that others would consider ugly such as dying plants or destroyed buildings, especially if they're responsible for it. Obviously they enjoy destroying things from buildings to plants and those in legitimate occupation usually wind up in the demolition industry. Poison Elementalists are popular among thieves because their acidic spells are an ideal way of quietly dissolving locks, safes and other such obstacles without damaging the contents. Poison Elementalists do not get on with Druidesses due to their habit of growing beautiful plants. Feral Poison Elementalists live in areas of high pollution.

_**Shadow Elementalist, evolved with a Dark Stone, Magic/Dark element.**_  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Bug, Fighting  
><strong>Special Weakness:<strong> Vulnerable to attacks which create bright flashes  
><strong>Barred from learning:<strong> Any spell which creates light.

Shadow Elementalists have black hair and are sometimes mistaken for Goths. Shadow Elementalists enjoy poetry and can usually be found reading a book of it or even writing some whenever they have a free moment, they also enjoy philosophy. Shadow Elementalists usually act as though any other activities, and that any but the most urgent conversations, are a needless waste of their time. The only people that they are willing to make time for are poet sub-type Goths who they like exchanging poetry with and other Shadow Elementalists who they enjoy having philosophical discussions with, when they are not reading each other their poetry. Shadow Elementalists don't get on with Steel Alchemists Seeing them as too focused on physical matters and not enough on matters of the spirit. Shadow Elementalists are sometimes found working for criminals who use their spells to black out large areas and so cover their escape. Unlike other Elementalists, Shadow Elementalists are nocturnal and don't like to be active during the day, feral Shadow Elementalists usually have a cave or other dark place that they can use to hide from the sunlight. They are not harmed by sunlight, but their eyes are sensitive and any Shadow Elementalist will need to wear dark glasses should she be active during the day. This is a clue to their greatest weakness, any attack which creates a bright light will blind and disorientate a Shadow Elementalist for a few moments. This also means that a Shadow Elementalist can't cast any spells which create light, even if that light is a secondary effect such as the flash that accompanies a fireball or lightning bolt.

_**Steel Alchemist, evolved with a Heavy Metal, Magic/Steel element.**_  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
><strong>Barred from learning:<strong> Thunder, Water magic.

Steel Alchemists have grey hair with a metallic sheen. Steel Alchemists are capable of constructing devices that they call mechanicals, these mechanicals then fight for them in battle. In order to create a mechanical a Steel Alchemist must first forge all the parts and then assemble them inside a magic circle, they must then go through a day long ritual to activate it and bond it to their control. Once a mechanical has been activated it appears to be constructed of living metal since it can heal from damage although only at the same rate as the Steel Alchemist would, but it can benefit from healing magic and techniques just as the Steel Alchemist would. Initially a Steel Alchemist can only control one mechanical but as she levels up the number increases to a maximum of three. These mechanicals are roughly human in size but can be whatever shape the Steel Alchemist desires, some are humanoid while others might be shaped like a giant crab or a giant cat, although because of their weight no mechanical can fly or swim so ones shaped like fish or birds are unlikely. In combat mechanicals have strength x8 and toughness x6 and they can be fitted with weapons, initially a mechanical might have only a simple blade or a grasping claw but as the Steel Alchemists level increases she can add more weapons. Examples of weapons found on mechanicals include flamethrowers, net launchers, shuriken throwers, poison gas dispensers and shields. A Steel Alchemists can imbue her mechanical with spells which it can then cast so long as she has enough mana to power the spell, initially a mechanical can have only one spell imbued but as a Steel Alchemist levels up she can imbue more spells into a mechanical. The spells that a Steel Alchemist has imbued in a mechanical can be changed, but it takes one hour per spell that she wishes to change to do so. When she is not using them a Steel Alchemist stores her mechanicals in a pocket dimension, and this is also where she stores the toolkit which all Steel Alchemists seem to have from birth. Mechanicals are not without their weaknesses, first, they share the same elemental strengths and weaknesses as the Steel Alchemist. Second, the Steel Alchemist must concentrate to control them which means that she is virtually defenseless herself. Third, any damage to her mechanicals is also inflicted on the Steel Alchemists spirit and it is a rare Steel Alchemist that can remain conscious if all her mechanicals are rendered non-functional. Finally Steel Alchemists cast spells at 100% effectiveness only if they have imbued them in a mechanical, they can cast spells normally without using a mechanical but then the spell is at only 50% of its normal effectiveness. Some Steel Alchemists replace one or more of their limbs with mechanical prostheses, this is done either to replace a lost limb or deliberately to increase their combat power since these prostheses do not count against the number of mechanicals that a Steel Alchemist can control. However due to their small size they can only have one weapon and one spell stored in them. As might be expected Steel Alchemists are among the best metal workers and engineers in the world and many find themselves working in these fields. Steel Alchemists are very practical and they don't get on with Shadow Elementalists seeing them as being too interested in matters that have no practical bearing on life. Feral Steel Alchemists live near junkyards or other areas where they can find metal to construct their mechanicals.

_**Thunder Elementalist, evolved with a Thunder Stone, Magic/Electric element.**_  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
><strong>Barred from learning:<strong> Earth, Water magic.

Thunder Elementalists have blonde hair and tend to act on instinct rather than think things through. They dislike Ice Elementalists seeing them as wasting their time thinking about problems rather than doing something to solve it. They are sometimes employed by people who may need an emergency source of electricity. Thunder Elementalists like their tamers to get on with it during taming rather than having them attempt a slow seduction. Feral Thunder Elementalists are the ones that people are most likely to encounter since they often live near power stations and lines, those in wilder areas live in places that have frequent thunder storms.

_**Water Elementalist, evolved with a Water Stone, Magic/Water element.**_  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Fire, Rock, Water  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Electric, Ice, Plant  
><strong>Barred from learning:<strong> Fire, Thunder magic.

Water Elementalists have sea green hair and are calm and usually content to go with the flow. They despise Fire Elementalists for their tendency to argue with their Tamer and it would take extreme circumstances for a Water Elementalist to argue with or disobey her Tamer. They tend to frown on how flighty and undependable Air Elementalists are, though they don't actively dislike them. They are often found working on farms, particularly in arid areas where their ability to conjure large quantities of water is much prized. Like most Water-types they enjoy being in the water during Taming, they are also slightly submissive and are particularly excited by a Pokégirl who can use the Vine Bondage attack. Feral Water Elementalists live near large bodies of water.

_**INGENUE, the Generalist Pokégirl**_  
><strong>Type<strong>: Very Near Human  
><strong>Element<strong>: Normal  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Common  
><strong>Diet<strong>: Human style foods, leaning towards Vegetarian  
><strong>Role<strong>: Domestics, General labor, anything that doesn't require paranormal powers  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Average  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Ghost  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Fighting, poison attacks, domination attacks  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Bite, Punch, Kick, Tackle, Pummel, Yell, Wrestle, Growl, Glare, Cheer, Takedown, Leap, Hammer, Dodge, Trample, Concentration, Double Edge, Helping Hand, Love 'N' Affection, Once More  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2)  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: Diva (normal), Damsel (orgasm), Sidekick (any elemental stone), Battle Angel (Heavy Metal; trade item), Duelette (Become competent in Duel Monsters games/win a tournament), Shieldmaiden (Psi Crystal)  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Bunnygirl (stress)

A great number of times, girls go through Threshold without any real change, other than maybe getting a little sexier in appearance. When this occurs, they become a Pokégirl known as an Ingenue.

Ingenues are among the most tolerated form of Pokégirl, as they have no animalistic appearance or over-the-top attacks. Even in more anti-Pokégirl Rights Leagues, such as Indigo, Ingenues aren't as badly treated. Essentially, they're hornier humans, although you'll get a dirty look and the cold shoulder from any Ingenue who hears you describe them like that. Their Feral state is mild, leaving them in a state of distraction.

Ingenues are not combat-suitable Pokégirls. They are, however, extremely useful in domestic tasks or basic scut work. Frequently they can be found in stores, working as clerks or chefs. Some Ingenue owners also hide the fact that their girls are Ingenues in consideration for people who don't like Pokégirls. This is easy to do, since Ingenues do not have any distinguishing marks. Also, frequently Ingenues are employed to keep an eye on their ditzier cousins, the Bimbos.

As mentioned earlier, Ingenues are not combat-suitable Pokégirls. During the Seeker War, they were used as infiltrators, sneaking into Seeker encampments and then either spying or, in rarer cases, triggering an evolution to Sidekick through means that were unknown until the discovery of elemental stones.

Some Bunnygirls evolve in Ingenues through stress, although the mechanism is uncertain. Some crueler people have said that forcing a Bunnygirl to use her brain will turn her into an Ingenue. Those people were given a wedgie and hung by their underwear from a flagpole. I am not making this up, there are several recorded incidences of this happening.

Ingenues are a fairly commonplace Threshold. Most girls who undergo a transformation into an Ingenue accept it fairly well, as all they get is a slightly increased libido.

_**NEO-ICZEL, the Super Pokégirl**_  
><strong>Type:<strong> Very Near Human  
><strong>Element:<strong> Magic  
><strong>Frequency: <strong>Very Rare (Crimson League), Extremely Rare (Elsewhere)  
><strong>Diet:<strong> human-style diet  
><strong>Role:<strong> individual striking units  
><strong>Libido:<strong> Average (High seasonally)  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Magic, Water  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Psychic  
><strong>Attacks:<strong> Energy Blade, Power Bolt, Reflect, Burst, Magic Fist, Magic Kick, Shield, Dazzle, Teleport, Phoenix Down, Tectonic Slam, Fissure  
><strong>Enhancements:<strong> Defense, Enhanced Endurance (x8), Enhanced Strength (x19), Flight  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: None  
><strong>Evolves From:<strong> Kamichu (if overconfident)

Neo-Iczels were among the most powerful fighters during the Seeker War. They were single fighting units and among the strongest Pokégirls in existence. Neo-Iczels are human in appearance, usually pale-skinned and muscular, built like gymnasts, with hair colors in bright extremes, be it bright black, bright brown, bright red, bright blonde, bright white, etc. They are superhumanly strong, seconded in strength only by girls like the Amachamp, and capable of flying and firing blasts of powerful energy. They are also capable of taking a lot of punishment, making them ideal for combat harems.

Neo-Iczels would be among the most desired Pokégirls if it weren't for one little problem: they are EXTRAORDINARILY arrogant.

In the wild, they are aloof, and will not allow themselves to be captured unless they are defeated utterly, and only if the Tamer takes part in defeating her via means other than just ordering his or her girls around. Tame Neo-Iczels are also cold to their Harem sisters, and encourage their master to rely on only them for their pleasure and for battles. They WILL NOT accept other partners unless they are equals or superior, and will insist on occasionally battling with her harem sisters to see if they are worthy. This has inspired many Tamers to either trade away the Neo-Iczel, give up their Pokégirls in favor of the Neo-Iczel (an action frowned upon by the majority of Leagues and illegal in the Crimson League and WAPL), or train up their Pokégirls to get the Neo-Iczel to accept them. A determined, patient, and caring Tamer who gets their Pokégirls strong will not only have a powerful Harem, but a dedicated, completely loyal ally in a Neo-Iczel.

Those that break through the shell of arrogance of a Neo-Iczel, be they human or Pokégirl, and manage to Bond with her, will find their power increasing alongside the Neo-Iczels. In an amusing irony, the less arrogant a Neo-Iczel becomes, the more powerful they become. Although this is a rare occurrence, as the Neo-Iczel has a genetic predisposition to be arrogant and it's rare that a Tamer has enough patience to work to win the affection of this arrogant breed of Pokégirl. It is also rare that they experience humbling through humiliation, as they are incredibly powerful.

In an interesting side note, Neo-Iczels do not become angry when witnessing the evolution of a Penance, as most other Pokégirl breeds do. They instead become focused on taking care of the Penance, showing their rarely displayed kind, caring sides as they try to win the trust of the skittish young Pokégirl.

It is a wise thing to note that Neo-Iczels have an intense rivalry with Demon Goddesses. The two breeds were both created to be heavy assault units, and a strong competitive streak developed between the two breeds. This rivalry, near the end of the war, developed into an intense hatred that neither breed has been able to shake (or explain, for that matter, since records of exactly what happened during the war are few and far between, and no one knows how the rivalry started). A Neo-Iczel, when coming within twenty feet of a Demon Goddess (or vice versa), will immediately seek out a battle. And only a fool would try and keep a Neo-Iczel and Demon Goddess in the same harem.

No cases of Thresholding into a Neo-Iczel have been reported, something which many people are very grateful for.

_**NIGHT NURSE, the Tough Love Pokégirl**_  
><strong>Type<strong>: Very Near Human  
><strong>Element:<strong> Normal (Infernal)  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Very Rare  
><strong>Diet<strong>: Human-style  
><strong>Role<strong>: Battlefield medics, Town defense, Bodyguards  
><strong>Libido<strong>: Low  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Ghost, Infernal  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Fighting, Celestial  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Wing Attack, Fury Swipes, Hazy Vision, Dark Goggles, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Cocoon of Darkness, Blessed Soul, Dark Redemption, Dark Mist, Phoenix Down, Insulate, Curaga, Esuna  
><strong>At Higher Levels<strong>: Full Revive, Absorb, Exorcism, Regen, Protect, Shell, NulAll, Dark Holy  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Can use Dark-type and Magic-type attacks without being either type, Dark affinity, Magic affinity, increased healing ability, wings for flight, natural armor, Enhanced Durability when armored (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x2)  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: None  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Nurse Joy (battle stress)

NurseJoys are known to be kind, gentle Pokégirls in nature. But even they have limits. Even they can be pushed to a breaking point.

The first known appearance of a Night Nurse was in a Limbec Pirate attack on a coastal town in 270 AS. The NurseJoy, part of the Harem of a visiting Tamer, was kidnapped and raped by the pirates in an attempt to turn her. In desperation she started to fight back against her attackers, changing in a flash of light into a more powerful, more battle-ready form. She destroyed her attackers with Dark Holy, and proceeded to rescue her master and participate in the wrecking of the Pirates attacking their town. Since then, there have only been a few more instances of Night Nurse evolutions. But where they do occur, they are more than welcome.

When a NurseJoy becomes a Night Nurse, they undergo several changes. The first and most obvious of these changes being a change in physical appearance. Their breasts grow a cup-size, and they become taller and more muscular. Their faces become aquiline, almost hawk-like in appearance, and their hair grows out, becoming black with pink streaks in it. Their eyes also turn completely black, save for their pupils, which turn white. They gain the ability to cover themselves in a sort of organic armor, which is black with pink in it like their hair, and is shining and smooth to the touch. When they manifest it, it covers their arms, legs, most of their chest and belly, hips and butt, and part of their face. The armor also has a pair of large, metallic wings, which Night Nurses can use to fly or be used in a cutting attack. They can also sharpen their finger armor into scalpel points for emergency surgery. Studies have shown that the armor is completely sterile and remains that way no matter what touches it. Fortunately, the sterility of the armor does not affect the fertility of the Pokégirl, as all currently known Night Nurse Pokéwomen have proven capable of breeding.

Also to change is their personalities. Before, they would be caring and gentle, combining excellent bedside manner with superb medical care. Night Nurses are strictly business. They are excellent healers, even better than NurseJoys in many cases. However they lack anything even remotely resembling bedside manner. They will fix your wounds no question, and bring you back to health. But they won't be as nice about it.

After a few studies of the breed, Night Nurses were found to be best suited as battlefield medics, barreling into the battlefield and retrieving injured comrades, healing them up as quick as possible and sending them back into battle. Night Nurses themselves are reasonably capable fighters, capable of healing themselves mid-battle and continuing on the fight. Night Nurses are also excellent in team battles as they can heal their teammate on the fly and protect them as well.

For a long time, it was unknown why Night Nurses would still be classified as a Normal element Pokégirl when they have many Dark element attacks. The reason was a shock to everyone: They are actually Infernal Pokégirls! This was first discovered a year after the first Night Nurse was identified. A Megami was the first to sense it, and the Dark Lady fighting the Megami confirmed it, laughing mockingly and putting her arm around the Night Nurse, as if lording the fact that the Celestial Pokégirl was outnumbered. Soon after, the Night Nurse put the Dark Lady's head through a wall. She healed her up afterwards, but only because her Tamer told her to.

Night Nurses cannot stand other Infernal Pokégirls. Unless given a good reason not to, they will pound the living daylights out of any Infernal Pokégirl they see (with the obvious exception of other Night Nurses). Mazouku are actually as a whole terrified of Night Nurses, and become as gentle and harmless as Titmice in the mere presence of one. Night Nurses also don't care that much for Celestial Pokégirls, but find them more tolerable than Infernals. They just ignore them for the most part, as they consider Celestials to be snooty.

Thresholding into a Night Nurse is so far unrecorded at this point. However, due to increasing interest in this Pokégirl ways of evolving them without forcing them into battle are being researched.

_**MEGAMI, the Goddess Pokégirl**_  
><strong>Type<strong>: Very Near Human  
><strong>Element<strong>: Psychic/Magic (Celestial)  
><strong>Frequency<strong>: Unknown  
><strong>Diet<strong>: human style diet  
><strong>Role<strong>: varies  
><strong>Libido<strong>: varies  
><strong>Strong Vs<strong>: Poison, Varies  
><strong>Weak Vs<strong>: Varies  
><strong>Attacks<strong>: Smile, Cry, Aura Barrier, (all others vary)  
><strong>Enhancements<strong>: Unnatural Beauty (or Cuteness), (all others vary)  
><strong>Evolves<strong>: Demon-Goddess (E-Stone Ceremony), Megami-sama (Angel Stone, several conditions must be met)  
><strong>Evolves From<strong>: Cherry (mechanism unknown), Drag King (mechanism unknown), Goth (by Sarcastic Goth sub-type only; mechanism unknown), Rooder (Passing the Trial), Kamichu (if very kind-hearted), (others possible)

Megami are the most mysterious of the Pokégirls. The number that exist is unknown as the number seems to change every time there's a poll. It is not recorded if there are feral Megami or not. There is no set description for a Megami, as they come in all shapes and sizes.

However, all Megami tend to be very attractive or cute, if not outright beautiful. No information exists to answer the question, "Do other females spontaneously evolve INTO Megami?"

Not much is known about Megamis because few people understand how they even GOT a Megami when they think about it logically and those who do have a Megami either don't ask or don't think it's a big deal. When a Megami shows up, they are acknowledged as if they had always been there. However, it is when a Pokégirl that is already a part of a harem evolves into a Megami that there are many questions from the Pokégirl's Tamer and other Pokégirls to be answered. Unfortunately for them, it is rare that any Megami give any straight-out answers to such questions. It is the mystery that compels people to ask, but it's the sly smile of the Megami that is given that is the only answer.

The only consistent numbers of Megami are from Pokécenters and hospitals, where Megami are often found with various other nurse-type Pokégirls. However, even these numbers tend to fluctuate somewhat when disasters occur, and Megami from who knows where flock to the area to help tend the wounded and assess the situation. And the few times that this has been seen, it was soon found that some sort of Infernal Pokégirl, Widow, or dark plot was involved in the same area. It is assumed by most researchers that many Megami will only gather in one place if it is a supreme event, and few wish to ever see such an event.

Megami can only be assessed as individuals when it comes to their own strengths and weaknesses. Statistically speaking, they have no average stats when compared to other Pokégirls. They are either excellent at something, or lousy. As such, their skills, attacks, defenses, and most enhancements are unknown until they are studied. And as no Megami allow themselves to be studied by anyone other than their Tamer, obviously one can only take a Megami at face value. As Celestial Pokégirls, Megami excel in vague remarks and keeping secrets, although only some of them consider it necessary to be completely vague in most anything of true import to them. The only way it has been found to get a straight answer from a Megami when regarding events to come, or something that they know but she is unwilling to speak of, is to trick them. This can be difficult, or simple, depending on the individual. Some Megami don't worry so much about this, however. Still, a number of Megami that have been reported show that they enjoy being vague.

There are, however, some standards among the Megami that have evolved from certain other Pokégirls. For example, Megami that evolve from a Cherry still lactate, but may use their enhanced magical abilities to change the effect of their milk from simple sweet and nutritious to act as a sedative, to induce lust, act as a healing drink, or other such effects. Megami that evolved from a Drag King may sometimes be mistaken as men, at times of their own choosing. Megami that evolve from a Rooder show a preference to drinking Lavender Water and creating Holy Water. Those that evolve from a Sarcastic Goth tend to retain their penchant for snide or biting comments when dealing with others, including her own tamer. These Megami also retain most, if not all of their attacks from their previous evolution. Researchers are attempting to discover if they can trace a Megami's previous evolution through this knowledge, but no progress has been made as of yet.

====================  
><strong>Ceremony Description<br>**====================

**Elemental Stones Needed:** Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Metal Jacket, Mana Crystal  
><strong>Area &amp; Time Conditions:<strong> Any time, with at least one respected individual in attendence.  
><strong>Ceremony Itself:<strong> This ceremony is quite simple. When the Megami feels the time is right, she will admit her selfish ways are stronger than her need to follow the greater good. Her witnesses, an individual or individuals, whom she respects greatly (or even a legendary in attendance, perhaps) must hear her and believe in the truth that she speaks. When her mind and being believes her words fully, and with all four different evolutionary items placed nearby, the evolution items will activate and the Megami will evolve into a Demon-Goddess. Wearing an Everstone does negate this, however.

_**MANTIS, the Man-Eater Pokégirl**_  
><strong>Type: <strong>Near Human Animorph/Metamorph (Insectoid)  
><strong>Element: <strong>Bug  
><strong>Frequency:<strong> Not Rare Enough (Extremely Rare); Peaceful Subtypes (Very Extreamly Rare)  
><strong>Diet: <strong>Live, wriggling meat (Mainly human males, but also bird, lizard, frog, and bug-type Pokégirls) Normal Food (Very extreamly rare cases)  
><strong>Role:<strong> Assassins, Torturers, Executioners  
><strong>Libido: <strong>Very High  
><strong>Strong Vs:<strong> Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
><strong>Weak Vs:<strong> Fire, Flying, Rock  
><strong>Attacks: <strong>Slash, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Sword Dance, Megaton Kick, Slash Wave, Spincut, Confuse, Broken Castle, Weapon Guard, Weapon Repel, Zanmato  
><strong>Enhancements: <strong>Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x6), 2 extra arms with razor sharp serrated sickles on them, light shape-shifting, wings for high velocity jumping  
><strong>Evolves: <strong>None  
><strong>Evolves From:<strong> None  
><strong>Bounty (for confirmed capture &amp; taming):<strong> 8,000,000 SLC  
><strong>Bounty (for confirmed kill): <strong>4,000,000 SLC  
><strong>Bounty (for reporting sighting &amp; getting out alive): <strong>500,000 SLC  
><strong>Recommendation if you see one:<strong> Have a strong warrior-type or fire-type ready to fight. Otherwise, evacuate at once if at all possible, where there's one there's almost always more.

We all know Sukebe took ideas for his Pokégirls from both old legends and pop culture in his era. However, there was one old series of Legends that we all wish he'd never heard about, the legends of the Tang-Yin. For it was from these grim tales that the most dreaded Pokégirl ever was birthed, they were meant to be the bane of the Seekers, and inadvertently also became the bane for people who aided people like Linda McKenzie... the Mantis.

The Manti were the most dreaded Pokégirls that any Seeker had ever faced in the Seeker War, and many Soldiers and Tamers would say the same thing. However, any of the few survivors would have told you, it had nothing to do with their looks. Standing a towering 7 feet tall at the on average, the Mantis Pokégirls were veritable giants. They appeared as attractive humans at first, with long flowing hair coming in a veritable rainbow of colors. Their eyes were often a hauntingly beautiful red, their hair dark as the night, a starch contrast to their pale skin with plump C-D cup breasts. However, they were limited metamorphs. When their prey would get close enough, they sprang, twin lethal scythe-arms sprouting from their shoulders in a flash, they'd skewer, slice, and slash their target without mercy. These scythe-arms are double jointed, allowing them to be moved freely with surprising speed and precision and are usually held in a position of prayer when active, yet not in use. Extending from the base of their spine was a short insectoid 'tail' with a solid stinger on the end, from the shoulders down to the tip of this 'tail' were hardened wings. They are not strong enough for true flight, but more than enough to allow the Mantis to leap incredible distances at amazing speeds. They had two primary forms, their 'normal' form, which they could only be in while Tame, something that's become nearly impossible now.

Their other form, however, was truly a terror to behold. Their once dainty feet replaced by strong and lethal talons, beautiful and prominent breasts shrunk and replaced by muscle, velvety skin hardened into potent armor. The Mantis' 'Battle mode' is truly something to fear. They could kill a platoon alone normally, in this form it'd take a battalion just to take one down and have a survivor. Now 7 feet tall is the smallest recorded sighting of one in her battle mode, they become as terrifying as they acted. Their eyes become a solid color and 'bug out' to a disturbing size, long antennae growing from their foreheads, and their wings also taking on a hardened blade-like quality.

In combat Manti like to make the best of their surroundings. They liked to sneak attack their quarry, often attacking from the treetops above or sneaking in via the use of their metamorphic techniques to give them a sort of 'mobile camouflage.' In battle their scythe-arms were their key weapons, whether a sneak assault or a front-line charge they always preferred to rely on their scythe-arms and sword-based attacks. They would often leap straight into heavy close-combat with their intense long-range jumps and dive in fighting, swinging their scythe-arms with a fervor rarely seen in even the most violent of a Gynadose's rages. What made this grim sight even worse was that Manti almost NEVER fought alone. Wherever they went, litter-mates of Manti always fought as a team, often making a particularly enjoyable battle a 'family outing' for them.

While their combat style was vicious, what they were most famous for was their sexual appetites. Frequently, they would take victims off and rape them, forcing them to erection with their human hands and taking what they wanted from them. And then once they had gotten off, the Mantis would then start eating their victim alive, usually starting with the genitals, the victim screaming in agony as the Mantis stripped his body of all his flesh. It's said that the only way to know if a Mantis had bonded to you from one of these incidents, is that she'd either let you live, or kill you quickly. No one's been willing to test which of these is the true outcome of bonding to a Mantis.

The Mantis were created for the sole purpose to unleash upon a battlefield, and cause hell for all Seekers before them. Sukebe was able to control them to an extent, however as time went by he slowly lost control of the Mantis, and they became rogue - becoming nothing more than monsters and beasts. When they became rogue, many Manti became Feral, where they remained in a state where their minds are mild enough so that they'd know to hide from the potential threat that humans and Tamed Pokégirls now represented, thus they went into hiding and tried their best to keep their movements secret.

The Mantis were among the first Pokegirls who were largely condemned by the people of Earth because of their man-eating status, as they eat humans, Pokegirls and Seekers alike. However, rumors have been circulating about the existence of tame Manti who are not violent, and are far more peaceful than the rest of their species. However little is known to prove or disprove this theory.


End file.
